creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Basitsnake
hi i'm angela!! whats your name?Bangbangyoushotme (talk) 18:15, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bangbangyoushotme page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 11:37, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat. Hey! I'm afraid that this is something that needs to be taken up with the moderator who banned you, who was User:Nightweaver2112. You should read the chat rules before coming into chat just to be sure from now on. Thank you for you co-operation and your acceptance! - Considering it WAS your first offence, i have only banned you for one day. you may return tomorrow when your ban is over. and try to remember to be careful about what you are posting in chat. Nightweaver2112 (talk) 13:07, September 15, 2013 (UTC) also, i for got to leave a message here, becase i had pretty much just woken up, so sorry about that. Nightweaver2112 (talk) 13:09, September 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hmmmm...I'm not the right person to talk about Ednoah's ban, Basit. You'll have to take it to Zalgopasta, whom I see already has a message from you. The only thing left to do is to wait and see what happens. [[File:Firma.png]] (talk) 12:43, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Spam blogs You have recently created a blog that was considered spam because it was either: too short, unrelated to Creepypasta, or general spam (i.e. random letters and numbers with no meaning or purpose). In the future, contribute quality blog posts or else you will be given a ban as stated in . You will now be given an automatic three-day ban. [[File:Firma.png]] (talk) 16:38, November 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Wrong Guy 1) I don't know who Cas is. 2) Explain in further detail. Sweet dreams... 00:30, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Note Contact me as soon as possible. We need to talk. As you're banned from chat right now, notifying through somebody else that you're ready to talk...it would be a good idea. Please do it before three days. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 21:16, January 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Alright, basically I was just wanting to ask to please keep your...uh...hate out of the public. Nothing good can come from it. After all...harassment of somebody, no matter what was done, is still harassment. I'm not saying to start praising and saying good stuff about that person. You can hate him. Just...please, don't turn it into a public matter involving more than 100 comments in an image posted. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 15:23, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned for 1 day from the chat for Slurs. If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an admin or a chatmod. If you were able, Would you go change the past? (talk) 16:05, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Ban I unbanned you, as you can see. Your avatar isn't racist, really. I would advice you to change it, to avoid confusion. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 15:08, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Ban You know, after the earlier discussion and looking through your ban log, I'm giving you a month. You get a lot of leniancy around here. How about you prove to me you weren't trolling. We have a discussion about anti-semitic avatars and then later you change yours to a Hindu swastika. Something technically not offensive, but could easily be construed as such. Yeah, that's trolling. You want to stir up trouble. So, enjoy the ban. Again, PROVE to me your actual intent and I'll unban you. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 15:25, May 26, 2014 (UTC)